


Spiky Families

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Broken Families, Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: “Kevin… what’s wrong?”“Um… you probably don’t wanna hear about this…-” he heard the younger exhale a breath. “-but it concerns your father.”He felt his anger rise. “Pfft! What about him? That bastard never-”“He’s dead, ‘Drew…”-----Whizzer must confront his family after years of not speaking to them, fortunately, not all of them are against him.





	1. Why was I chosen? Why me of all men?

**Author's Note:**

> my first multi-chapter work for this fandom, kinda of a big topic i know, but this idea wouldn't leave my mind

Everything was quiet. The tv and lights were off, using the only blinds in the room for light, and the squeals of Jason weren’t there, as he was currently running errands with his father.

Whizzer took what little quiet time he had seriously and used that time to read.

Reading was something Whizzer _hated_ growing up, but as he matured, reading was a perfect, quiet escape for him.

He plopped down on the couch and turned open to the first page when the phone began to ring, the sound of a church hymn.

 _‘Oh lord.’_ He ironically though. He cursed and answered it, making sure the person on the other side knew they had interrupted him. “Kevin,” he blurted, “what do you want?”

“Andrew, are you alone?” The younger sounded upset and sad.

 _‘That’s odd… He never calls me Andrew, unless something bad happened…’_ “Kevin… what’s wrong?”

“Um… you probably don’t wanna hear about this…-” he heard the younger exhale a breath. “-but it concerns your father.”

He felt his anger rise. “Pfft! What about him? That bastard never-”

“He’s dead, ‘Drew…”

Whizzer felt the white noise all around consume him. His father? Dead? Of course, he didn’t care. If anything, he was relieved. That monster was out of his and everyone else’s life.  

“There having him cremated. The wake is in about three days and the funeral is right the day after.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“... I think you should co-”

“NO! I will _not_ give that man the satisfaction in hell. I meant it when I said I wanted him dead.”

“Just because your father didn’t love you, doesn’t mean everyone else feels the same!”

“Oh yeah? Well, how do you know that?”

“Andrew, your mother misses you! Same for Annette! They think you're dead and it hurts me to see them like that. You may not have loved you, but they certainly did and still do.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. He would’ve never said it out loud, but he missed his mom and sister too, and to find out they returned that made him feel better.

“... I’ll talk to Marv and I’ll _try_ to come… But I’m not making any promises…”

“...Talk to you later Kev’...”

“...Bye Andrew.”

As if on cue, the sound of the call disconnecting was replaced by the door opening.

“Whizzer!” he yelled, before realizing he was sitting on the couch. “I got the groceries you’ve been bugging me about.”

Marvin noticed something was off about his lover when he didn’t immediately answer. He didn’t want to think much of it as Whizzer fell into his thoughts a lot. “Whizzer?”

“Dada?” Jason dropped the small bag of apples as he ran to his dad, crawling on the couch in front of him. “Dada, what’s wrong?”

Whizzer finally snapped out and saw the toddler sitting on his legs.

“Dada, why do you look sad?”

“Hm… I’m fine Jase, now c’mon,” he moved Jason so they could get up, “lets up Daddy put away the groceries.

The following moments were oddly quiet and uncomfortable. Whizzer wasn’t talking, and when he did, he gave one worded answers. Even with that, the groceries were put away and Jason ran off to his room, leaving the two men in the kitchen.

Whizzer was leaning on the island, back turned to Marvin, who had put away the milk.

“Whiz… what’s wrong?”

He oddly laughed, before quickly shutting his mouth. “Kevin just called me a few moments ago… my dad… he’s dead Marvin and he wants me to come to the funeral in a few days.”

All Marvin could utter was a measly “Oh” before walking to him and hugging the man. He knew Whizzer never liked his father, especially after _that_ , but Whizzer looked somewhat hurt, something the latter still wouldn’t let him see. “...well… what do you want to do?”

“... I don’t know..” His voice sounded watery, “... I don’t know what I’ll do Marv’.” He placed his hand on top of Marvin’s.

 

**Later That Night**

 

Whizzer emerged from the shower, towel still wrapped in his hair and his damp skin dressed in that turquoise robe.

“I got some bad news” was the first thing he heard when he walked into the master bedroom.

“What is it?” He sat on the bed, lying down in Marvin’s lap.

“I just got off the phone with Trina and she said she can’t take Jason for the weekend.”

“Oh lord… why?”

“Anniversary with Mendel and they have reservations all the way in _Trenton_.”

Whizzer quickly sat up, staring in disgust at him. “New Jersey? Ew! Trina can do better than that.” He paused, “What about the lesbians”

“Charlotte has a doctor’s conference and Cordelia is catering there.”

“Damn…” Whizzer laid back down, “I guess Jase has to come with us.”

“We can’t just stay here and just make an extra long commute?”

“No, the funeral home is too far away.” He huffed. “We’d be better staying with Kevin.”

Marvin was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. “That actually doesn’t seem like a bad idea…”

He looked to the older. “... Omigod your right! We’ll just take the subway to the Bronx and we’ll stay at Kevin’s place for the weekend. That’s perfect Marv!”

“But we’ll have to tell him and Connor that we’re bringing Jason…”

The younger threw a dismissive hand. “They won’t care; They’ll love Jason.”

“True.” Marvin shrugged before running his hands through his hair. “Hey…”

He replied back, eyes lost in the ceiling. “Hey…”

“It’s gonna be alright. I know this is and will be hard for you but I wouldn’t let you go through this alone.” He sat up again, this sit laying on his shoulders.

“I know… and I love you for that Marv.” He pecked him on the cheek.

  
“I love you too, Whiz’... Everything will be alright..”


	2. Let's get on living while we can and not play dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! LOOK!  
> It's a young gay couple from across new york that came to pick of the whizzvin family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK! I hope you've had a good day so far :3 enjoy
> 
> btw this chapter is pretty light-hearted compared to

When Whizzer opened his eyes, he definitely wasn't in his room. He could feel himself floating, wherever he was in this endless, black, watery place. After a while of a thoughtless peace, he saw a black silhouette. The figure looked bulky and a little overweight, but that was all Whizzer could think about before he heard a voice.

‘I have no reason to call you a son.’

He froze as it echoed through him and the infinite nothing. He shuddered, the silhouette moving closer to him, whispering things he’d hadn’t heard in a while. Each word was an attack, a barrage on Whizzer’s body.

‘I can’t believe I have a faggot for a son.’

‘See you in hell you bastard.’

‘Get out of this house Andrew!’ It repeated that final line until he was screaming.

“Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOP!”

And it didn’t stop until it rose his hand, ready to hit him.

Then the scene went to white.

 

The first thing Whizzer felt when he woke up was someone shaking him  _ hard _ .

He opened his eyes and this time, he was in his bedroom. It felt like he had been revived suddenly; His heart felt like he just ran a race with his breathing all over the place.

“Whizzer! Are you alright?”

Marvin came into view. He looked concerned and like he just woke up, the bags under his eyes very apparent.

“Wha... What are you talking about?”

“You were screaming,” he was quiet after that, “something about ‘make it stop, make it stop.’”

It clicked in Whizzer’s mind, “Oh… yeah… that… I’m fine now Marv, just had a dream is all…”

“Whizzer,” Marvin’s palms went to the opposite sides of his face, “are you  _ sure _ you wanna go through with this? You don’t have to do this… You know how much pain he caused you…”

“I know.” Whizzer brought his hand to Marvin’s, “But Kevin’s right; I can’t keep putting this off any longer.”

“Okay…” Marvin got up off the bed and grabbed a suitcase from under their bed. “Kevin called me after you went to sleep last night.”

Whizzer perked up, “What he say?”

“He said they’ll come to pick us up around 10 so we have to get ready fast.”

Whizzer groggily rubbed his eyes, now being fully woke up. “What time is it now,” he yawned.

Marvin pointed to the clock which, in bold, red numbers read  _ 7:30 _ . At seeing that, Whizzer fell back into the flurry of covers.

“Wake me up in about three hours.”

He quickly felt a pillow smack him.

“We have to pack our things, call into work, and pack Jason’s things.” Marvin was now digging through the top drawer.

Whizzer’s groan was quickly muffled by the pillow. “Urgh, don’t remind me about calling into work.” He grabbed at his dry face. “Those devilish kids drive me crazy.”

“Jason drives you crazy.”

“Yeah. Jason is my kid,” he swung the covers off him and walked over to Marvin, whose arms were full of socks and brief, “that I had with you.” He pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

The next two and a half hours were chaotic and rushed. Marvin and Whizzer constantly fought about how many suitcases they could take (Whizzer wanted two, but Marvin was against taking up as much space as possible) to which suits they would wear (the latter wanted to wear the one from his wedding but Whizzer was definitely against that, stating “This is my father’s funeral and you aren’t mixing one monstrosity with another one”). About an hour after they woke up, they got Jason up, who showed them what he wanted to take and left to eat breakfast with the rest of them. After that, the two took turns getting ready and keeping an eye out for a black minivan. Thirty minutes until they were to be picked up and Marvin decided to make last-minute check-throughs their baggage.

At ten ‘o'clock on the dot, Whizzer's phone began to scream a general church hymn. Jason, frightened, stopped watching tv and covered his ears until Marvin assured him everything was alright.

“Huh?.... Your outside…. Okay, jackass.”

Marvin grabbed Jason’s dinosaur suitcase and reprimanded his husband. “‘Yunno Jason is right beside you, right?”

He slid his phone in his hoodie pocket and grabbed his own suitcase (which he now shared with Marvin), making sure his keys were within reach. “His ears were covered.”

The tiny family walked out and upon the outside, found a scratched up black minivan. The car door on the driver’s side opened and out popped-

“Kevin!”

“Whizzer!” They ran into a hug, “how are you?”

“Good. I’m good.”

As the two (almost twins) carried on their conversation Jason came out from behind Marvin’s baggy pants leg to investigate.

“Cousin Kevin!” He ran to meet the man.

“Hey, buddy!” Kevin kneeled to Jason’s level and held his hand up. “Can I get a high five?” The three-year-old smacked his hand and ran to the passenger side on the car.

The three adults looked in confusion as he tried to climb into the car until the side door popped out.

“Connor!” Jason tried to climb into the car but to no avail.

The aforementioned was amused and said, “Hi Jason!”

About forty minutes later, the quintet finally arrived at the couple’s brownstone and after an elevator ride and a flight of stairs (“They haven’t fixed that elevator to go past four in months” Kevin said), they finally made it to their flat.

However, they were stopped when Kevin couldn’t find his keys. He muttered some “shoots” and “dang-its” as he fumbled with the look. Connor wasn’t concerned nor surprise and took his wasted time to explain some quick things to Whizzer and Marvin.

“Just so ya’ll now,” he began, “it’s a one bedroom, but the couch is a pull out though  _ and _ we bought Jason a little to go bed but  _ please _ , make yourself at home and don’t, I warn you,  _ don’t _ touch the coffee maker; Kevin will literally kill you then we’ll have to have  _ another _ funeral.”

“Damn…” Marvin whispered, earning a quick slap on the arm from his husband.

When the door finally opened, Jason was in awe and ran around the tight living room. He picked up a few books, then immediately sitting back down before climbing on the neat couch, and proceeded to flip a tiny pillow. He took his bag off and pulled out Meanwhile, the four adults just stood in the doorway.

Connor was the first to speak: “What’s he doing?”

Marvin, who was burdened with everyone’s bags, almost threw down on the hardwood floor, had to catch his breath before answering, “It’s apart of one of his routines; He does it in new places.”

“Daddys, what’s this?”

Everyone turned and saw that Jason was flipping through an issure of  _ “Stud Puppy _ ”. An old one at that. Whizzer burst out laughing, Connor’s mouth was to the floor, and both Kevin and Marvin were silent. A little too silent.

By the time Jason looked up again, Whizzer was standing above him.

“Hi Dada!” He squeaked before looking right back to the page.

“Jason,” he purred, “can I see that magazine?” he held his hand out and the toddler gave it to him. The latter looked around, in an attempt to find a new object on focus on, before something caught his eye.

A wobbling mound of fur came into his eye. It was brown with black tiger stripes and it was walking to the kitchen. Noticing that the adults we are gone, he slinked off the couch and followed it.

“So this is the bathroom.” The married couple peaked their heads in. It was small, but doable for the next three days.

“Aaannnddd this is our bedroom.”

The door swung open to reveal their bedroom as nothing more than a mattress on a floor, a few starbucks and clothes scattered through and a mini tv on a desk in the corner.

“‘Yunno,” Whizzer began, not knowing where to start, “I kinda expected this room to look  _ better _ .”

“We know,” Connor grimaced, staring into Kevin’s soul, who blushed nervously, “Kevin keeps messing it up.”

“I need my coffee for work.”

“You get your coffee  _ from _ work!”

Kevin obviously had no comeback to that but he sputtered out, “Well… least I have… uh... A job!”

“Kevin, that was a shit comeback.”

“Yeah.. well…. You work backstage. Aren’t you supposed to… to… Ugh! I got nothing.”

Connor smirked as Kevin hung his head in defeat. He walked over to his boyfriend and patted him on the head. “It’s alright; We’ll work on your comebacks later.”

Meanwhile, Whizzer was trying his hardest not to laugh as the two awardly cuddled in front of them. Marvin, however, left and found his son in the kitchen, following a cat no matter what it did.

“Hey buddy!” Jason locked eyes with him before turning back to cat. “What you doin’?”

“Watching the kitty!”

“Oh you found Nala.”

They both turned to see Connor emerged from the now closed bedroom.

_ ‘They must be talking about something…’ _

“Her name Nala?” Jason’s eyes lit up and ran up to the 25 year-old. “Really?!”

“Yes it is Jason and do you know why?” Nala walked to Connor, rubbing her back against his pants leg before the latter picked her up.

“Ooo! I know! I know! From Lion King!”

“Yes!” 

Marvin felt his heart swell as he watched Jason got to know Nala. Their apartment, sadly, didn’t allow pets and he hated cats, but even he couldn’t deny that he wanted to do the same as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally hit past 1000k again for this series. So satisfying
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! :) this will probably go on for about another two or three chapters so make sure your updated ya'll :)
> 
> Hope you all have had a good day
> 
> tumblr: ella-rasei  
> instagram: musical_fanatic

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! :) and stay tuned for the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: ella-rasei  
> instagram: musical_fanatic


End file.
